Mr Jones
by Phantom Ange
Summary: Jenny is a massage therapist. When her friend Ed brings in her favorite rock star for a massage things get a bit strange. Don't be fooled this is a Sarah and Jareth story. This is not a other woman story. Just read and you'll see. {Complete}


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jareth or David Bowie which isn't fair, or any other character from the Labyrinth.

**Author's Note: ** This is not a other woman story I promise, it's a romance, but not a other woman romance. : grins: You'll just have to read and see. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

As a massage therapist Jenny had had many different people come in with a request for her services. She didn't mind who the person was, or what they looked like. It wasn't her business. They paid her to give them massages, and facials and she did it without prying. It just wasn't what her job allowed. Jenny was there to help the person relax, and that usually meant silence from her while she worked all the tension out of their bodies. It may seem sexual to anyone who hadn't given a professional massage, but what she did was far from sexual. It's more like a calming sort of meditation. 

She didn't get many seriously important people as you would call them. Just performers from the circus she was on, and maybe some friends of the performers who got a massage from the circus therapist which was who she was. Well, her friend Ed happened to know allot of people in the music industry, and he would usually bring some musicians who were famous in certain circles to her, yet Jenny didn't care who they were. They just weren't in her favorite music category. So she gave them massages while they talked on their cellphones, which halfway through the massage she would take from them forcefully and turn off. Of course Ed knew how much she liked a certain vocalist, supposedly he knew people who knew the rock star. And a few times Jenny would kid with him that she wanted to meet the rock star for her birthday. And every year he promised to grant that wish. Well on her twentieth birthday she decided to open up shop, though most of her friends told her not too. They told Jenny it was her birthday so she should relax. They just didn't understand that doing massages was relaxation for her.

Jenny had put the open sign on her box truck door where she had her business based out of. And while she waited for customers she put on a David Bowie cd, and was simulously setting up her massage table and jamming to Jean Genie at the same time. This of course was not unusual. Neither was the moment Ed popped his head in the box truck door which he did everyday to talk to her. Jenny smiled at his goofily animated face. But she frowned when she saw the excited look on his face. That smile only appeared when he was up to something. And the way he was beaming in her direction the joke was definitely on her today.

" What do you want Ed? I'm busy." Jenny drawled, her voice was pointing out that she was on to him. His smile only got bigger. Shit, she thought I'm in big trouble.

" Your not busy, besides you only play that music when you need a pick me up." He said.

There was a cough outside the door, that sounded like someone was covering up a comment. She glared at Ed, someone was standing right outside the door with him.

" Ed who's with you, I don't have time for your pranks." She growled. The person with Ed attempted to push past him so they could get in the box truck. But Ed unceremoniously pushed them back and hissed a 'not yet' to them. " Ed!" She warned. But he smiled again.

" It's just one of my famous friends who wants a massage from the talented Jenny." He said sweetly. Jenny simply scoffed. " Yeah another of your punk rock group guys, or lead guitarist who thinks there the knew Ziggy Stardust. If you give me another guy who hates David Bowie I'll kill you." She barked. It just so happens Ed had sent a lead singer over to her two months ago who thought David Bowie was a psycho with a mental disorder. She gladly kicked the guy out of her box truck over the seven stairs that reached the ground.

Ed just shook his head. " Don't worry this guy won't mind the music you play. In fact I think he appreciates the choice in vocalist. He's sitting right outside your truck so just tell him when your ready for him." And with that Ed was gone. Jenny sighed, and ignored her new customer. She decided to set up the room first, then let him come in. After she had lit the candle and oil burner, and dressed the massage table with new sheets and heated the wet towels she turned the music down a bit as the track had turned to 'Fame' by now.

" You can come in now, I'm ready for you." She called out to the man outside her door. She turned away from the door to wash her hands and warm the oil up which would take her a few minutes. She heard the creak as the man came in the box truck. She didn't turn, she liked giving people the benefit of not having her watch them undress.

" Shut the door behind you. Take off your shirt , sock, shoes, and any jewelry you have on, that includes your rings. Lay on the table face first with your head in the head rest, and your arms folded on the the arm rest below the head rest." Jenny's voice was monotone as it always was when she told her clients to do this. She didn't know why but she always felt shy if she had to tell people this when she was facing them. She could hear the movements of him going about what she told him to do. Jenny waited till she heard the creak of him laying down on the massage table, and his muffled word of 'ready' since his face was being pressed together by the head rest before she turned around. All she could see was his bare back, and the black jeans he was wearing. The first thing she noticed was he was very thin and lean. She groaned inwardly because she hated massaging these body types, there was no skin to grab onto in the massage when their skin was so tight. But Jenny poured the warm oil on her hands and started the massage without a word. She quickly took the stereo remote and changed the cd to the one she used for massages. A mixture of celtic ballads, fantasy music, and one song from the movie Labyrinth by David Bowie called 'When The World Falls Down'. She massaged his temples, trying not to get oil in his bleach blond hair that was nicely slicked back over his tan skin. Jenny started humming along with the Labyrinth song, she did this some times without realizing it. But what suprised when her client started humming along as well. She couldn't help but laugh softly, and immediately the humming stopped, and so did hers . Twenty minutes had gone by, which meant Jenny had ten minutes to massage her clients feet and hands. Again she turned away to put more oil her hands.

" Now turn around so I can do your hands and feet."

" All right." He commented, and she heard the definite British accent. Jenny smiled to herself. She liked guys who were from Britain for obvious reasons, and she liked the accent. Jenny turned to the guy again, and unceremoniously dropped the glass bottle of massage oil on the floor filling the box truck with the instant smell of sandalwood.

" Ah!" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth, and the man staring at her in concern sat up. He was up just in time to catch Jenny when she fainted.

When Jenny woke up, someone had laid her on her own massage table, and put towels under her head to create a pillow. Her eyes snapped open when a small bowl of ice cold water met her face. She shot straight up, only to see half the show had somehow squeezed into the box truck and were looking down at her with the same look of concern her best friend Eva was giving her. She shook the last strand of sleep out of her eyes.

Jenny smiled at everybody in the box truck. " It's okay you guys, you can go back to whatever you were doing, I'm fine. But can someone send Ed and his guest in here, I want to kill them personally." She groaned the last part out. Three of her friends went to find the two mischief makers for the birthday girl with glee. And she laid back down on the table, and pulled the sheet over her like a blanket. Eva kissed her cheek, and left her alone. Ten minutes later Jenny's friends came back with two familiar faces in tow like prisoners. The person who shocked her was smiling, and Ed looked like he was in heaven. Her friends left, and she sat up on the table letting the sheet fall off to the floor. Jenny glared at them both, who cares if the older man standing next to Ed was a famous rock star they were both in deep shit with her. And they knew it.

" I kept my promise didn't I. I got you David Bowie for your birthday." Ed said matter of factly patting the person in question on the shoulder.

" Yeah, and if he hadn't caught me I would be in the hospital right now Ed! What the hell were you thinking, you know I don't look at people until after the massage. You two practically gave me a heart attack!" She shouted. Jenny saw the rock star cringe, and even Ed stepped back.

She finally calmed down, and gave the rock star a once over. Yep, she hadn't been mistaken. It was David Bowie standing in front of her. In a white dress shirt, black jeans, and black cowboy boots like the ringmaster of the show wore. With his bleach blond hair slicked back, and for once no make-up on his face he looked out of place for even the circus. Jenny guessed he kept to being strange all the time. But it was him, the one and only David Bowie. God he looked really good! She ran her hands through my shoulder length brown hair and bowed my head for a moment. Jenny started to laugh softly. She must have seemed crazy at that moment but she didn't care. She smiled at Bowie, and he smiled in understanding. And Jenny realized he must deal with people like her everyday. She shook her head again. " Jesus!" She exclaimed. " And how exactly did Ed get you to come here Mr. Jones? That is your last name isn't it?" She asked. They didn't call her obsessive for nothing, she knew allot about him. He nodded, and the smile he wore got bigger. " Yes, but you can call me David. And concerning my being here, your friend here just told me that I had a fan . And I would also get a massage and free tickets to the circus for the deal." He said laughing. It was nice to hear. His accent was almost hypnotic.

Jenny scratched the back of her neck in thought. God this was odd! " Well we have allot of David's on this show, in fact we have a little boy who is named David. We have about six people on this show alone who have that name. I may have to call you David J. That's how we tell the David's here apart." Oh no she wasn't nervous! She was babbling so is was it obvious she was pretty damn nervous!

She turned to Ed for some help, but he wasn't in the box truck anymore. It was just her and David. " Figures that he would ditch me in this kind of situation." She grumbled.

" Am I really that horrible?" David asked. And her expression must have shown her shock, she just shook her head and started laughing again.

" Yeah, I really hate having my favorite singer in my box truck. I just think it's terrible that the only guy in the world I ever wanted to meet is talking to me." She said sarcastically and paused. " Actually the only thing I would hate at this moment is if you took all of what I just said seriously." She babbled again. They just smiled at each other, he knew she was on the verge of more nervous laughter. She bowed her head so she didn't have to look at him. If she smiled any more her face would break.

" Do me a favor Jenny?" He asked, and she nodded curious.

" Play that song from Labyrinth one more time, I heard your a big fan of that movie." A very innocent look on his face.

Suspicious she turned to the stereo and reset the song, by the time she turned around David had moved the massage table all the way against one wall, leaving the entire truck to move around unpurturbed. He offered his hand as the first note of the song started.

Jenny felt as if all her dreams had come true in that instant, standing before her was not only David Bowie but Jareth the Goblin King. And he was asking her to dance. Taking a deep breath she took his hand and was pulled into his arms. Slipping an arm around her waist, and holding the other up high he began to twirl her around the room like they were in a ballroom.

_There's such a sad love deep in your eyes_

_A kind pale jewel open and close within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

_There's such a fooled heart beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within all time_

_I'll place the moon within your heart. _

She didn't care how fast he spun her, or even if she stepped on his feet which she didn't. The sound of his voice lulled her into the smoothness of the simple waltz they were doing. He pulled her closer, and she placed her hand on his shoulder for that moment everything else wasn't real. It was just her and him.

_As the things we do make no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone wasn't too much fun at all_

_But She'll be there for you..._

_As the world falls down..._

Jenny forget when but she closed my eyes and rested her cheek on his shoulder. It wasn't a simple waltz anymore, it was more like a slow dance. Their bodies were so close it was more like a comforting hug that spun her around.

_Falling..._

_Falling in love..._

Suddenly they just stopped, pressed tightly against each other so that there was no room between them. The music had stopped as well, the next track didn't even start. The only sound was their breathe that seemed to have picked up in speed. All other sound was blocked out and so were the surroundings. She lifted her head and something felt instantly different. The very air sparked with some kind of unseen magic. Confused as even David felt strange. His hand wasn't smooth and unsheltered anymore in hers. Jenny's cheek didn't rest on a plain t-shirt but soft silk and stray strands of his hair tickled her forehead. A cold breeze of an open area caused a shiver to run down her back and David proceeded to hold her closer if possible to guard her from the cold. Biting her lower lip because in a way she knew it wouldn't be David Bowie when she looked up and yet she wasn't afraid.

As if sensing Jenny's realization and instant hesitation he took a sharp intake of breathe. She could feel and hear it clearly as she had her ear to his chest. His grip loosened so she could move if she wanted. Taking her arms from his, Jenny seemed to move away. But Jenny just wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder again. He was stunned for a moment before closing his arms around her again in a rather pocessive grip.

" My god where have you been!" She cried into his chest.

Jareth rested his cheek on her head and rubbed her back gently to calm her.

" Looking for you, where else? Ever since you left the Labyrinth i've been looking for you. Going by a different name. It made it more difficult then I thought." He whispered, the purr of his usual voice in her ear.

Sarah smiled at Jareth and touched his cheek. The light coral color around his eyes and lips was actually comforting to see again. Wild masses of blond hair falling in his face and his usual outlandish clothing made it possible that Jareth stood before her.

" But you did find me, that's all that matters. I love you Jareth."

Jareth let out a relieved breathe he'd obviously been holding, tangling his hand in her hair.

" I love you Sarah."

And there they kissed while Ed watched from the window, soon he changed back into his regular form and Hoggle walked away to leave the two in private.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked my rather odd story. I happen to have a lot of these little stories, i'm just now distributing them. Review and tell me what you think. To all of those who have been reading my stories before, I hope this lives up to them.


End file.
